


True Feelings

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [259]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam and Dean get flashed to this universe again and meet Jared and Jensen, who are in a relationship. They both think about their feelings too each other after hanging around them and seeing them be all happy and giggly together. Fluffy in the middle</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Feelings

One moment, Sam and Dean had been in their motel. The next moment, they were exiting a set piece.

“Damn it!” Dean growled as he realized what happened. “I swear to god, if this is another angel fucking with us I’m gonna-”

“Dean! Chill real quick. Look!” Sam motioned. They looked and saw themselves walking down the set. “Hide!”

Sam and Dean hid behind a set piece, glancing around the corner to watch their counterparts, Jared and Jensen.

“Kinda weird seeing yourself…but not yourself.” Dean muttered. They watched the two laugh and talk before Jared reached over and kissed Jensen. “Whoa! I though our counterparts hated each other or something?”

“Guess we’re in a different universe.” Sam said.

“There’s more than  _one different universe_?” Dean asked.

“Most likely. Anything is possible.” Sam shrugged.

Jared spotted their slight movement, and the two started walking over to Sam and Dean.

“Shit.” Sam muttered, turning to see a dead end for the set.

Jared and Jensen walked in and saw Sam and Dean, and the four froze.

“Well this is the weirdest shit I’ve seen.” Jensen said.

“You’re telling us.” Dean replied.

_

Jared and Jensen had snuck Sam and Dean into Jared’s trailer, knowing that it probably wouldn’t have been good for others to see them.

“So…you two…” Dean said, motioning to Jared and Jensen. “Are together?”

“Yeah.” Jared said.

“And you play us, who are brothers?”

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded.

Dean thought about this, and shrugged. “OK then.”

“And you two really love each other?” Sam asked.

“Of course.” Jared said. “Have been ever since we met on set in ‘05.”

“And hopefully, always will be.” Jensen said, kissing Jared’s cheek, and Jared smiled.

“Oookay, well, we need to figure out how the hell we got here, so-”

A bang on the trailer door made the four jump.

“Jared! Jensen! You’re needed on set!” The person on the other side yelled.

“We have to go…” Jensen said.

“Just stay here so all of us can figure something out. OK?” Jared said, before the two actors left.

An awkward silence filled the room as Sam and Dean gave each other glances.

“They seem really happy together.” Sam said, finally breaking the silence.

“Yeah they do.” Dean nodded, agreeing.

“Do you ever wish…?” Sam trailed off.

“What?” Dean asked, looking at Sam.

“Do you ever wish we were that happy?” Sam asked. “That we could be happy and laugh and just show our true feelings at each other all the time?”

Dean was silent for a few minutes before he finally nodded again. “Sometimes.” Dean said.

Sam moved over to Dean and sat down by his brother.

“Have you ever… _thought_ ….about being together. Like,  _together_?”

“Yeah.” Dean said. “I know, I know…it’s wrong.”

“I’ve thought about it too.” Sam admitted.

Dean’s head shot up, and he stared at Sam. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“You don’t think I’m sick?”

“As long as you don’t think I’m sick.”

A soft, small smile formed on Dean’s face, and he pressed his forehead to Sam’s.

“Awesome.” He murmured softly.

“Yeah.” Sam replied. Sam tilted his head slightly and their lips connected, and one of Sam’s hands curled around the back of Dean’s neck.


End file.
